pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Monkey
Purple Monkey (P.M. for short) is the eponymous protagonist and the main mascot of P.M. Universe series. Appearance P.M. is an anthropomorphic vervet monkey with purple fur and red eyes and messy hair on his head. For his attire, he wears a yellow shirt with "P.M." logo on the front and his initials and the number 10 on the back. He wears a yellow baseball cap with black brim and has a banana printed on his cap. He even wears medium gray shorts, white socks and black sneakers with white laces and orange soles, including black fingerless gloves with green cuffs. He usually sports a green circular backpack. Inspirations Critical Finish Soul Conviction:' '''He uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up his sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Critical Edge 'Legacy Testament' (''Soulcalibur V): He raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Deep Scar (Soulcalibur VI): He knocks the opponent in the air. He would then grinds his sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. Charging his sword with the remnants of Soul Edge's power on his body, he spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the flames created by the cursed sword's power. Performing this Critical Edge two times will make the blue aura of Nightmare's mutated arm appear. Appearances Game Appearances * Drawn to Life * Soulcalibur IV * LittleBigPlanet * Rock Band 2 * Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter * LEGO Rock Band * ModNation Racers * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * Dood's Big Adventure * LittleBigPlanet 2 * WWE '12 * Soulcalibur V * WWE '13 * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI * WWE 2K20 Animated Appearances * ''P.M.'s Christmas Party'' Cameo Appearances * Luke's Pizza Chase In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Around the Clock (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) *** Springboard crossbody ** Sweet Chin Music (Superkick, with theatrics) ** Purple Arrow (Corkscrew shooting star press, often after performing tiger feint kick) * Signature moves ** Arm drag spin ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Wheelbarrow ** Multiple DDT variations *** Float-over ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Enzuigiri *** Super ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Vertical *** Exploder ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown ** Victory roll ** Hurricarana ** Standing moonsault ** Purple RainMaker (Elbow drop, sometimes from middle or top rope) Championships and accomplishments * WWE Intercontinental Championship * World Heavyweight Championship * WWE United States Championship * 2011 Royal Rumble Winner * WWE Championship Trivia * The item of Purple Monkey product toy has yet to be identified. * The current design of Purple Monkey was first seen when the creator was at elementary school. * His appearance was loosely based from Coco the Monkey from Kellogg's Cocoa Krispies advertisement (or Coco Pops for non-American). * He has the same backpack as Finn from Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. * His main theme is "Nine in the Afternoon" performed by Panic! at the Disco. Gallery ModNation Racers Purple Monkey (ModNation).png Purple Monkey (ModNation) 2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Heroes Category:American Characters